Changes
by Phyr
Summary: John gets shipped to Antarctica and eventually meets Nuada. A take on the things that happened in between the movies.


Ch 1

The Start.

John was... he didn't know what he was.

Last week he had been ordered by his crush to punch her, only to watch her have her soul stolen and then be saved by his friend and partner. He could deal with that. Crushes happen and hurt when they end. It was normal.

Five days ago he had been ordered to go on a simple mission that ended up being a suicide mission. John and his team had only survived because he had run into someone he knew through his surviving uncle. Not only did she save them but she got them a ride home.

One day ago John had had his first limo ride and the powers that be in the BPRD had been less then happy he had survived. When he stepped out of the limo Hellboy had pulled him into a bear hug and then threatened to kick his ass if he ever talked to Liz again. John hadn't been able to find out were that had come from because he had been whisked away to meet with the hire-ups

They had wanted to fire him. John said three names to them. They laughed at him until one of the names dropped from the ceiling and a second called on their privet line. Apparently they had only thought he had been chosen by Professor Bruttenholm because he was an innocent farm boy that could roll with the punches Hellboy could dish out. Which was true, but right then John had been willing to let them think it had really been because of family and government connections.

John would never again complain about having to call his uncle when he got back from a mission.

Today Manning told him to pack up because he was being shipped to Antarctica Hellboy had tried for one of their basses on Honolulu but Manning had convinced him that Antarctica would be safer. Safer because the Honolulu base was a death trap for someone that had pissed off the hire-ups Manning had insinuated to John that he had made it to the top of a very long list of people that the higher BPRD wanted gone. His uncle had confirmed that and that the only thing keeping him alive was his connection to other more powerful secret government operations.

Antarctica would be safe but miserable.

John had received an insanely unsuspocious satellite phone in the form of a 'smart phone'. He was assured it was a good thing. He also got a powerful computer (with a satellite connection) also from his uncles work. Manning had assured him that he would be able to order what ever he wanted and that the shipments wouldn't take nearly as long as they normally did. They had both told him to always keep his gun on and as many knives as possible.

Manning went so far as to give John the key cards and other equipment that Professor Bruttenholm had set up for him.

Manning had gone on to say that while he had no idea what Professor Bruttenholm had known or planned. The professor had told him that John was important. That John would need all this. That all would turn out well in the long run.

It was only an hour after that conversation and John thought it was a load of crap.

Currently John was trying to ignore the giant red elephant that was trying to work up the nerve to talk to him. John didn't know what he felt twords Hellboy right now but whatever it was, it had no intention of throwing Hellboy a bone.

It took Hellboy forty five minuets to work up his nerve to talk to John.

"Hey Scout... Uh... John?" Hellboy wasn't quite kicking the ground and trying to to look like he screwed up, but John gave in either way.

"What Hellboy?" He saw Hellboys wince.

"I'msorryIgotyousenttoAntartica."

"Red, can we just not-oof" John was more then a little startled to find himself in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry! I'msorryI'msorrypleasedon'tdie."

"it's not, hang on." John pushes Hellboy back so he can breath. "Ok. First this is not your fault. Second, what do you mean by don't die?"

"It's... nothing"

"I'm not buying that."

"it's just... that... everyone I'g gotten into a fight with recently has... died. Liz, my dad..." Hellboy looked ready to bear hug him again.

"That was Rasputin. You know that this is different."

"but I shouldn't have flipped out l;like that. What I should do is-"

"is nothing." John held up his hand stopping Hellboy from talking. "No, listen to me. There are a lot of really bad people in charge of the BPRD right now and you can NOT rock that boat."

"But I-"

"No. Hellboy listen to me. These are the people that made sure Liz stayed nice an drugged. Your dad protected you and Abe from them as much as he could and Manning is truing to keep that up. But you have to lay low for a while."

"But-"

"They tried to kill me." Johns voice had been a whisper. "and if you fight this they might try to kill Liz and Abe."

". . . what?" Hellboy looked sick and for the first time scared.

"Your father chose me to take over protecting you and Liz and Abe. He never said why but... I think it's because of who ever is currently in charge here. He implied that he never wanted any of you to be used as weapons." John closed his eyes. "For now you have to trust Manning and lay low."

"How long?"

"I don't know... A few years? Maybe?" John sighed and looked up at Hellboy. "Just... Please, please try not to give Manning a nervous breakdown?"

Hellboy frowned and then pulled him into another, less lethal, hug.

"I don't like this."

John pulled back and sat down again. "I know but right now it's all we've got."

"You know Scout, you really suck at uplifting speeches. Fortunately for you I am."

Johns look, he's sure, very plainly translates to what are you planing and thank god for the change of topic. His next look is confused because just were did Hellboy pull a two foot long box from?

"open it when you get to... your new base... Sorry." Hellboy coffed. "Anyhow, I was told when I found it to give it to my friend that I screw over. Don't give me that look! It's true! Well at least your laughing. Anyhow, it's only a little broken and it came that way! But I'm sure you can fix it."

"I'm sure I'll have plenty of time." John was still chuckling. "Stop frowning. Also... Don't tell Liz or Abe the truth."

"Right... I'm the asshole. Gotcha."

"Liz'll flip and Abe will accidentally tell everyone. And I know you know that because you are the one who told me that."

"And I would be very appreciative if you never tell them that I told you that."

John rolls his eyes.

"I would also really appreciate it if I could call you for help with Liz. Abe's heart is in the right place, but the guy has less dating experience the I do. And Manning, well..."

"Fine. I'll do my best and you are way to happy about that."

"Yeah, well... Hey look at that! Your ride is here." Hellboy grabs one of Johns bags. "I guess it's time for me to be more of the bad guy."

"Yeah... I guess." John felt sick.

If Hellboy hadn't have been there he probably wouldn't have gotten onto the plane. He had gotten one rage call from Liz about something Hellboy did. Followed but an apology filled call from Abe, also about something Hellboy did to Liz. A third (as in the third time calling) call from Hellboy about what he didn't to to Liz. Then an hour before the plane was to land he got a call from his uncle wondering why he was so hard to get a hold of and how was his trip?

Eighteen hours and thirty minuets from when he left Hellboy, John still felt sick.


End file.
